You Just Have To Take A Leap of Faith
by Roland5021
Summary: When Agents Mulder and Scully are on their own trip to solve the government conspiracies that lie with them, Assistant Director Walter Skinner is left to do their job. When he stumbles upon young Camille Fache while on another case, he feels it's his next duty to take care of her like his own child. Walter Skinner soon realizes that Camille isn't just a young thirteen year old girl
1. Prologue: Want my badge number?

Hello Everyone!

It's been a while since I've written something here, and I had a reoccurring dream of this, so I figured I'd turn it into a story and share it with everyone else!

This is a first attempt, I'm not sure how it's going to go from here, but I hope you all like it!

Anything_ Italicized_ will be what people are thinking

* * *

><p><span>Prologue:<span>

Do you Want My Badge Number?  
><span>

Thirteen year old Camille Fache stopped dead in her tracks, in hope her kidnapper had lost her. She probably looked like a child trying to hide from her parents, but her parents are the last people she would want to see. Looking for a place to scramble to, she lost her breath as the man she was desperately trying to get away from grabbed her wrist and she let out a shriek of pain.

"Listen to me, you little" He was unable to finish his words before he received a knee into his gut, triggering nerve spasms up his body. Camille rushed to a broom closet and held the doorknob. She tried to contain her nervousness. In the background, she could hear the man who'd been keeping her captive for months curse rapidly in his native tongue.

Soon, the yelling faded and it was silent for a while. Then, there was a knock on the closet. It wasn't an authoritative knock, but more of a gentle and kind one. The doorknob was then being pulled against, as if someone was trying to get it. Camille held the doorknob with all her strength before soon the pulling stopped.

"It's okay. I work the Federal Bureau of Investigation. You're safe from the man that was presuming you. Can you open up for me?" The man spoke.

Camille was too intelligent to go in simply. If not, she wouldn't have made it this far. "Slide your badge under the door." She commented in a whisper-like manner.

The man let out a sharp sigh before sliding the wallet-style information card under the doorframe. Camille stood up, her hand still on the doorknob, and pulled the light from above. She opened the folder and glanced over it. She tried to look for any sort of fraud. "Name?" She asked.

The man almost seemed intimidated. "Assistant Director Walter Skinner." He scoffed. "Do you want me to restate my badge number as well?" His tone was almost antagonizing to Camille.

Camille released her grip on the doorknob, and Skinner looked down at the girl. At first glance, she had bruises up her arms, her long brown hair in thick knots that she tried to keep back in a bun. Her eyes had a flash of insecurity, but trusting.

Skinner offered his hand to the girl, but she quickly picked her own self up. Camille handed his badge back as she adjusted her attire. She was wearing a thin, short, and very immodest dress.

Camille body was trembling as she impatiently looked around for familiar faces. Skinner quickly picked up on her expression and spoke up.

"Do you know who you are?"

Camille looked back up at Skinner. "Camille Esme Fache. Born May of 2001." Her tone neutral and assertive, as if she wasn't going to let this man boss her around. "I was in Honors Classes at the School of Washington until," Her voice started to crack before she went silent.

"Until?" He pushed her closer to the answer he was looking for.

"You won't understand."

Skinner sighed once more. This was just a side thing, leading him farther away from his original reason for being here. Being a member of the FBI, it was his job to eliminate problems when possible. They pretty much were silent as they walked back to where Skinner originally was, questioning a man who owned a small store in the mall.

"I have a case to deal with, so you either tell me what's going on, or I have to put you into another department." He didn't want to let the girl go, and her intentions looked like the same.

"Please don't." She looked up into his eyes once again with a flash of insecurity.

_What has happened to this girl? _Thoughts pondered through the A.D's head as he was back at step one, questioning the man.

With no intentions of turning the girl in, he resumed to question the man, making sure to keep an eye on Camille every so often.

Camille's expression was a mixture between curiosity and nervousness. She felt very hesitant to continue to stay put.

After Skinner finished addressing the man, he handed him the only card he had and put his hand on Camille's shoulder. He didn't realize, but she recoiled in shock, grabbing his wrist as a reaction. She inhaled deeply as she recognized who she had grabbed and released her grip.

"I'm, uh, I'm sorry." She commented at her face flushed red.

"We're done here, if you want to come back down to the bureau with me, I'd be willing to see what we can do next." He ushered towards the door.

With no argument, Camille followed Skinner out the door. They got to the small car that the FBI had assigned him. The minute Camille heard the airlocks releasing, she quickly opened the door to the backseat, sat down, and buckled up. If there was a test for getting prepared into a car quickest, Camille would have passed with flying colors.

Skinner started the vehicle and right before he started to back out, he decided to bring up the question again. "What happened?"

* * *

><p>There ya go! I just pretty much free handed this, and I figured this was a good time to end the prologue. Hopefully I will be updating this a bit more often. I sure hoped you all liked it, and if you have any comments on how to improve my writingplot lines, I would gladly appreciated. Thank you!

I also want to state that other than Camille Fache, all other characters were created by Chris Carter and the rest of his crew, so I do not take actions for claiming them as my own.


	2. Chapter 1: Where is Home?

I'm back with Chapter One! I couldn't help it, I had to get the first one out.

Again, As a Disclaimer, I do not condone the characters other than Camille or her family as mine. All other characters belong to Chris Carter and the rest of his crew.

As always, Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this series.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One:<span>

_Where is home?_

Camille exhaled heavily, knowing she wasn't able to dodge the question forever. She pushed the locks of exposed brown hair back into the messy bun she had. With her eyes steered toward the ground, she inhaled once more before opening up. _Here goes nothing._

"About two years ago, my parents left me and my sister for dead on the streets. We were just children who they just couldn't deal for. I stayed there out in the streets for a few months until my mother found me. They finally decided to put me into an advanced school. I haven't seen my sister for months." Camille proceeded to keep her eyes on the ground, but she was now picking the dirt out of her fingernails.

"We ran out of money soon after. First it was my mother, donating her organs. After a surgery failed and she passed away, my father turned to me. Selling organs can be life threatening, but my father didn't care. He was just there for the cash. The only thing they would remove out of a 10 year old was my kidney. Of course, this was a secret market. So, they probably would have gone as far as all of my organs, blaming it on 'Surgical error.'

Camille stopped after there, feeling that enough information was said for now. She knew there was much more to the story, but she refused to accept it herself, and repressed it farther. All AD Skinner could do was sit there and feel guilty for asking her.

"I'm sorry I asked, Ms. Fache." He kept his eyes on the road as they drove in the normal D.C traffic.

"No one usually believes what I say. I wouldn't blame 'em." The brunette raised her head to the side window, staring at all the pedestrians. She appreciated him calling her Ms. Fache, feeling it was appropriate due to the situations she's lasted through. Outside, some people looked cheerful and ready to finish the evening while others looked mildly upset having to wait. They probably all wanted to get home.

_Where exactly is __my__ home?_

The two sat in the car silently listening to the muzzled sounds of the outside. They pulled up into the FBI's parking garage and parked somewhat far away. The lot was practically full with small sized vehicles just like the one she was in.

"The best I can do is to see if you're in one of the missing person's list." Skinner exited the car and pulled out his badge.

"You'll be my visitor. If they ask you, it's for educational purposes. If not, it'll be a big mess."

Camille nodded in agreement and walked behind the assistant director. They entered the crowded building. It looked almost like TSA at an airport. There were metal detectors and desks full of people.

Skinner exchanged a few words with the man at the desk. He took one look over his shoulder to Camille. She looked around the room trying to unintentionally look at the man.

"We're free to do." Skinner turned his back, and led Camille over to the metal detector. Skinner handed his firearm to the officer and walked through behind Camille. "Are you with her?" The man asked Camille.

Skinner nodded. "She's doing a paper on the FBI."

"We have nothing to hide!" The man exclaimed in a joking manner. Camille put on a fake grin, trying to endure the obviously not amusing joke. She turned back, looking at everyone.

She almost felt bad, wearing a worn out pair of sneakers and short dress. She crossed her arms, trying to prevent to make any eye contact. They walked into the elevator that was surprisingly empty. Skinner looked down to her uncomfortableness.

"I think we have a lost and found bucket if you want to look for something." Skinner took of his jacket and offered it to her, but she kindly declined. She didn't want to be greedy or someone who can't take care of themselves. The elevator opened and a group of people waited impatiently for the two of them to exit.

They walked about halfway down the hallway that seemed to repeat. Skinner opened his office door, to reveal a small room.

"Hello, Assistant Director." The woman sounded relieved that he was back. "It seems you are the most popular today. Three new calls and a visit from a man who's waiting in your office. "

Skinner checked the guestbook, with the initials of '**CSM**.' _I don't have time for him, that smoking son of a bitch. _

"Don't tell him I'm here, I'm taking Ms. Fache downstairs." Skinner quickly moved out of his office, back to the elevator. Camille followed with no reply.

They got into the elevator this time that was crowded. They both stood in the middle of the crowd. Once again, Camille stood out like a sore thumb. A pink floral dress in a group of others wearing black, white or gray colors.

Skinner took his own move, removing his jacket, and pulled it over Camille's shoulders. It was a bit better, but she looked like she was trying to put on a shirt that's way too big. She stood at the front of the elevator, waiting for everyone to exit, spying on Skinner through the reflective material.

They got down to the bottom layer, just them and a few other people with handfuls of paperwork. When the doors opened, the basement looked like a large group of files were kept there non-electronically.

Camille first walked out, while Skinner offered to let the man who had handful of papers go first. "Sorry, I'm heartless." Camille effortlessly commented.

Skinner ignored the comment and moved to the only electronic part of down here, a small and old computer. He sat down and logged in. He pulled up a search menu and started to type in Camille's name. Only one topic showed up. One listed "Section: X, Number 31."

_Section X, the X Files. How is she an X File? _

Skinner turned around to look at Camille, who had her back towards him, investigating all the file numbers one by one, tracing her finger on them.

* * *

><p>That's a wrap! Camille tells a little about herself, and Skinner finds out about her.<p>

For some reason, I think that Camille and Skinner would go perfect for each other, other than the fact that's they're almost two decades difference, but I'm not sure I'll get into that with Camille being at such a young age. I don't really want her to be considered Skinner's daughter, or romantic partner, just somewhere in between.

I have an idea for her being an X File, but if I will pursue this idea, this will get supernatural, like most of the X Files. Another thing i wanted to mention that I will be trying to make this as accurate to the television show as I can, trying to relate the events. As of right now, we're probably approximately between seasons 5 and 6 when Mulder and Scully are in Antarctica.

As an end topic, Thank you for reading, and I always look forward to your comments


	3. Chapter 2: I Thought You'd Never Come

I'm here, yet again with another chapter. Usually I get excited for the first few chapters, and then it starts to go downhill. Although, I'm hoping that won't happen with this one.

Again, As a Disclaimer, I do not condone the characters other than Camille or her family as mine. All other characters belong to Chris Carter and the rest of his crew.

As always, Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this series.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

I thought you'd never come

The thought of this what seemed like normal girl took a new meaning for Assistant Director Walter Skinner. He clicked off the search engine and turned to her.

"There's nothing in the database. The best I can do is offer you a night or two at the hotel I'm staying at while I put in a case report for you. But you have to be honest with me, it'll go on record." Skinner looked down at Camille once more.

"Thank you." Camille saw him look down with her peripheral vision, but refused to make contact. "About that man up in your room, shouldn't you see him?" She tried to get herself out of this situation that was making her feel uncomfortable.

Skinner nodded and started to make his way to the elevator. Camille had yet to understand Skinner completely. She found him a mysterious, but a kind and considering person. Most men in her life were exactly the opposite of that.

Soon enough, Skinner reached his office, opening the door again. This time his secretary was on her way out of his office.

"Is he still in there?" Skinner closed the door.

"Yes sir"

"Thank you. Arlene, this is Ms. Camille Fache." He stepped towards his door, walked in and closed it.

**Camille's Point of View**

I felt my heart skip a beat as Skinner left me with this secretary of his. I sit down on one of the chairs as far as I could from her desk. Looking at the floor, I only turn to look at her as she asked me something.

"How's this report of yours going so far? What school do you go to?" Her questioned seem to linger in my mind. I felt like it wouldn't go until I answered them.

"Washington High. It's going pretty good, I just started it today. " I try to state in the most honest manner. I wasn't the best at lying.

**Skinner's Point of View **

Opening the door, I see the man lighting what looks like his third cigarette. He took a large puff and exhaled, releasing a puff of smoke.

"I thought you'd never come. Who's the girl?" His tone strict and all knowing.

I scoffed, turned to the window, and sat down in my chair. I looked back to the man. "How do you know about her?" I try to contemplate on how he knows about her.

"You know I have, inside forces, always watching. Is she the supposed 'Camille' that you looked for less than an hour ago?" the man took one more puff at his cigarette before extinguishing it.

I gave him a disgusted look for knowing about my search actions. _How did he access that information?_

"Get out. Leave the girl alone. I will personally make sure to _kill_ you if you dare to pursue her." My tone acidic and authoritative. I walked over to my door and opened it.

**Regular POV**

Camille stands in relief after painstakingly trying to prevent Arlene to continue small chat. She saw the man who they addressed as 'Him' walk out and give her a long good stare. Right before he left, he turned around, pulled out his Morley's packet.

"She's quite the beautiful one." With that said, the smoking man walked out of his office.

Camille watched the man walked down the hall before turning back to Skinner, who sighed heavily.

"It was nice talking to you Camille." Arlene commented before Camille walked into Skinner's office.

"You as well." Camille put on an artificial smile before walking in after Skinner. Camille stepped to the side to take in notice of the large office before taking a seat. "What now?" She sat calmly with her hands in her lap.

"I have a few calls to take, a few papers to go over, and we should be good for today. " Skinner sat back in his chair. He picked up the receiver and started to listen to voicemails left by the ones who had called him.

Meanwhile, Camille looked around, skimmed through the few magazines that were there, and then began to restate the memorized numbers from the cases. Clearly, no one but those two were in the building. Camille started to walk down the empty hallway. At the end, there was a small box labeled 'Lost and Found' Camille skimmed through it and eventually, Camille was able to find a whole outfit. It was still a bit big, but Camille used a paperclip from Arlene's office to pin it back. She looked in the small mirror that resided next to Skinners door. She took one look at herself before feeling ashamed of taking clothes that weren't hers. She sighed and walked into the room, sitting on the couch.

After Skinner had finished, not even realizing Camille had left the room, he yawned and stood up; grabbing his jacket that Camille had set on the rack, and started collecting his things.

"Are you ready?" He asked. He noticed her attire had changed, but didn't bother to ask her. They both looked tired.

"When have I not?" Camille gave a half awake, lop-sided smile before standing up. They both ventured to the elevator, down the first floor, and to the parking garage. Camille still refused to sit in the front, and took the same seat that she previously sat at. She leaned her head against the back window and dozed off into a light sleep.

Camille awoke soon after when Skinner put the car into stop. They were now into a somewhat still lit parking lot attached to a hotel. She yawned before rubbing her eyes.

"We're there, right?" Her question was somehow subconsciously answered because she got out and closed the door.

She looked quite drowsy as she sloshed into the warm hotel, and up the stairs. Skinner inserted the key card into the door and it made a soft ping with the follow of a green light. He opened the door and turned on the light. It was about the size of his office, except there wasn't a desk, but in replacement, there was a bed. There was a couch, followed by a few chairs surrounding it.

"I'll take the couch tonight." Skinner slipped off his shoes and jacket, carefully hanging and stacking them by the door.

"No, it's alright, you can take the bed."

"I insist."

"You offered me to stay, the best I can do is let you stay comfortably." Camille wasn't going to let it go.

Skinner didn't feel like further complaining, so he decided to leave it as so and climb into the bed.

Camille slipped off the jacket she found and slung it against the side of the couch. She kicked her sneakers off and slid them under the chair. She landed on the couch with a _plop. _She rolled around a few times before finding a somewhat comfortable spot and closed her eyes.

_It's better than nothing._ With that said, she doze into the state of unconsciousness we call sleep.

* * *

><p>It's better than nothing. I wanted to pull this story a bit longer, but I felt like this was a good place to stop. I was going to have her wake in the middle of the night from a nightmare of her kidnapper, but I decided to cut that one out because it didn't initially move towards where I want it to be.<p>

Like always, I want to mention that I will be trying to make this as accurate to the television show as I can, trying to relate the events. As of right now, we're probably approximately between seasons 5 and 6 when Mulder and Scully are in Antarctica.

Also, I want your feedback!

How do you guys like the first person? I figured I'd try that when Camille and Skinner aren't together, but this won't be just a "Whole one POV" one because I this it limits both the readers and the writers creativity. But, make sure to leave a comment with your opinions on this! Thanks again for reading and I will see you in Chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 3: Who's the Girl?

Chapter Three! Now we're cooking. Scully and Mulder meet Camille while Mulder remembers something about this girl.

Again, As a Disclaimer, I do not condone the characters other than Camille or her family as mine. All other characters belong to Chris Carter and the rest of his crew.

As always, Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this series.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

_Who's the Girl?  
><em>

"Camille" The young girl replied. She seemed agitated by the ways she was investigating the wounds on the parts of her exposed body.

"Why are you here?" The man, who apparently goes by the name of Mulder, asks as he sits in the opposite set of chairs from where we were.

"Oh. Nothing. I'm just here with the Assistant Director." Camille shrugged her shoulders. "How are you in relation with him?"

"We work on a unit down in the basement called the X Files. He's our superior." Scully called out, seeming to avoid Mulder from answering that question. "May I ask you something?"

Camille nodded. She wasn't quite sure why she agreed to it, even though she was making her nervous.

"Have you been hit by anything? Has anyone hit you?" She pointed to some of the bruises and abrasions on her hands and neck. Usually no one notices them unless they look really close to Camille, which she rarely allows.

"No, why must you ask?" Camille tried to act like she had no clue how those got there. She has never been good at lying.

Scully didn't answer Camille's question, and kept giving Mulder looks. Meanwhile, Mulder was sitting there, all sprawled out on the chair, staring at Camille. She tried not to make eye contact at best, but she couldn't help it. "Yes?" Camille finally spoke up.

"Do you know if one of your parents has a federal record for doing something, I don't know, strange?" He seemed interested for my answer.

"Not that I know of." Once again another white lie that they probably didn't fall for. _These people were good. Too good. Skinner better hurry up with this meeting of his. _

"Alright. Your name just sounded familiar."

"So, you said you work in the basement? I've been done there. It's a very nice place, filled with papers and memorizing, but I don't think anyone could work down there." Camille averted the conversation.

"Yeah. But sometimes it's better than being up here, where's it's always loud and crowded." Scully sighed. After that, we all waited in silence for the meeting to conclude.

Skinner finally opened his door, surprised to see two more individuals in his office. He looked once more back into his room, and then back at them.

"Agents." He walked in, expecting them to follow and close the door behind. It was just Arlene and I again.

In the once again silent room, there was a soft ping. Arlene looked down at her computer, a message from Skinner. She opened it up and glanced at it.

_**Will you take Camille out for lunch with you? Thank you.**_

_**Assistant Director Walter Skinner**_

_**Federal Bureau of Investigation**_

"I take lunch in 2. Would you like to join me?" Arlene asked, closing the message.

Camille couldn't help but to accept her offer, having nothing else to do better. "Sure."

Meanwhile Camille and Arlene were walking to get lunch downstairs, Skinner and his two agents sat in his office. He powered off his email and looked at them both.

"Where have you been in the last two months?" His hands tapping gently against the wood of his desk.

"Sir, We." Scully started, but was interrupted by Mulder.

"Where did you find the girl?"

"That's not why you're here, Mulder."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"You answer mine!" Skinner pushed his circular glasses back into place. "I just got out of a press meeting about the whereabouts of you two."

"As I may finish, we were conducting further investigation on the incident in Dallas." Scully spoke up as Mulder got quiet.

"That case was closed months ago for lack of evidence. The building was demolished by the bombs. Drop the case. There's a new one on your desk." Skinner and Scully stood up, but Mulder seemed to be glued to the chair.

"Would that happen to be the reopening of the Camille Fache?" Mulder started to push Skinner's buttons. But Skinner seemed to deal with it, sitting back down.

"What do you know about her?" He seemed curious as to what Mulder had to know.

"I guess you'll have to come down one day and find out for yourself."

"God Dammit Mulder, tell me what you know about her!"

"Born in 01, Lived a stable life until the age of ten. Camille told police officers that her father put her out on the street to live for herself. Not soon after, her mother brought her back in. She claims to have a sister, but there's no one to be found on record. Her mother put her into a boarding style school, and she was soon pulled out. However," Mulder seemed to pull the word 'however' for a ridiculous amount of time. "Not long before she was pulled out, teachers and parents became concerned. Camille liked to memorize things, and to be alone. She suggested a mild case of paranoia or even schizophrenia. The therapist looked into her, and she had ability, if you would say that, to physically move objects with the unused part of her mind."

"Mulder, that can't be true. " Scully soon interjected.

"But is it? Remember that child, Gipson Praise? You observed him yourself. You know the theory; we only use a fraction of our brain? What if both Camille and Gipson use this, just different parts of it? It's like using the right hemisphere of your brain from your left."

Mulder had left Skinner baffled, and Scully hungry for an explanation.

"So, what you're saying, are that both of these children are more mentally stable than we are?"

"Or unstable" With that last statement, he started to walk out of the room. Scully looked once at Skinner and followed behind Mulder.

As they left the room, Camille and Arlene were just coming back.

"It was nice knowing you." Scully mumbled before following behind Mulder, who didn't proceed to notice the two.

Arlene returned to her desk, with the view of Skinner at his desk, looking out the window. Camille lightly knocked on the door, before entering.

"What's wrong?" She asked, sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Nothing, I just need to come up with a report on Agent Scully's and Mulder's actions. Did you enjoy having lunch with Arlene?" He returned a question.

"How do you know about that?"

"She told me." Skinner almost bit his tongue. He didn't want to tell her that he planned it, but he also didn't want to bash Arlene in. "She didn't want me to worry why you weren't there."

"That's nice of her. Speaking of Arlene, she brought you a sandwich, I'll get" Camille started, but when she tried to get up, Skinner had grabbed her small wrist. He wasn't trying to hurt her, but the way he grabbed it, he was twisting her skin.

Camille immediately recoiled back closer to Skinner, preventing him from pulling. "Thank you, but I'm fine. I have to ask you something." He let go of her wrist, moved over to his door, and closed it.

"You haven't been honest with me, have you?" Skinner tried to make this statement sound as polite as possible, but it just wasn't coming out the way he wanted. Instead of taking his normal seat, he sat next to Camille.

"You were honest up to me for a point. Where have you been the last two months? You know that man that was chasing you? We had to let him go because both of you refused to talk and we had no reason to keep him."

Camille felt like she was the minority of the group, like always. But she felt disgusted that the man would call her a liar of some sort.

_Yes, I may have not told you the whole story, but you accusing me of lying is too far!_

Then Camille heard the last part of it. Her eyes could have easily almost grown a size bigger, her seeming more concerned now.

"You let a killer, rapist, and illegal surgeon go!?"

"We had no evidence against him. We need someone to testify, and you weren't willing to talk at the time we needed it."

Camille was angry and flustered, but she knew that was the truth. She knew they wouldn't be able to hold it up in court unless there was a testimony of assault.

She ran her hands into fists. As soon as she did so, the ash tray in the corner of the room started to carefully shake. It stopped after Camille placed her hands on her temples and seemed to admit the truth.

"You, you're right. And I let a killer go to continue his feast." Camille looked like as if she would well into tears, but she kept a strong and emotionless expression.

_Not for much longer can I keep this up_, she told herself. "I'll leave you to finish your report."

Camille stood up and walked out of the office, and down to the crowded elevator. At least now she was wearing a somewhat like outfit compared to everyone else, so the looks weren't as bad. She pressed the 'Basement' button before reassuming her shoulder-to-shoulder position in the elevator.

* * *

><p>Well, I really don't know what to say. Thanks for sticking around and getting this far! I have a few followers and a favorite! I don't know why I'm getting all excited, it's only a few.<p>

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this one, and until next time!


	5. Chapter 4: Unwanted

I can't help myself. I think I have set my best record for writing. Surprisingly, It's so easy to write at least two chapters a day, but when it comes to my own stories, I can barely finish one without getting bored. Must be my characters..

Anyways, I do not condone the characters other than Camille or her family as mine. All other characters belong to Chris Carter and the rest of his crew.

Thanks again and enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

Unwanted

As everyone else emerged from the elevator, Camille was left for herself. _Two more floors. _She groaned, checking her bended reflection. After the elevator pinged once more and opened the doors, Camille was on her way, trying to look for Mulder and Scully's supposed office. She was surprised that the FBI had been giving her access to free roam most parts of the Bureau. If she were to consult them about it, they probably wouldn't allow her, but no one has really questioned her actions. Besides, this is one of the first time Camille was alone.

Camille began to quietly search for a door. She came across one, however, there were discussions going on. Being the mischievous one she is, she waited for a second to hear what they had to say.

"I think the Skinner is in on this. I can't find my case on her." A metallic cling reverberated around. Camille assumed that Mulder had closed a filing cabinet.

She inhaled once more to calm her racing heart, and stepped forward. Their backs were turned, so they didn't see her. It her index and middle finger, she lightly tapped on the open door. "Mulder and Scully?" Camille called out.

Mulder turned around on his chair, while Scully got off the corner of the desk that she was at. Mulder's name tag was exposed now.

_Fox Mulder, Who has the name Fox Mulder?_

"Oh, Camille, right?" Scully smiled, offering Camille a seat.

"Thank you. I hope you don't mind my presence." Camille sat down, examining the posters all over the walls. There were more cabinets that she had thought, at least three of them.

Camille read one of Mulder's largest and most famous posters.

"I want to believe, eh? Believe what? Aliens or a government plot to confuse the minds of all?" Camille tried to break the silence.

"A mixture of both. Why do you ask?" Mulder commented.

"No particular reason."

While they sat there in silence, a yellow object fell from the sky and behind Mulder's desk. Camille stood up and looked over the desk. Apparently it wasn't just her who realized it, as Mulder was in the process of picking it up. He shrugged his shoulders while putting the pencil back into a holder on the desk.

"So, what are you currently working on?" Camille once again was the silence breaker.

"Just a few topics. Would you want to see them?" Scully suggested.

"They might be too unrealistic for you." Mulder warned.

"Try me." Camille took it as a challenge.

Mulder turned on the projector to reveal a dim print of what looked like an x-ray. One of what looked like a brain.

"This is a normal 10 year old's brain." He clicked to the next slide, moving to another x-ray, instead it was different, very different.

"This is the brain of a 10 year old we talked to less than four months ago. He goes by the name of Gipson Praise. You've probably never heard of him before, but as you can see, there's significant changes from his brain to an average child his age."

Camille seemed bored already, wondering if this had something to do with what they were talking about previously.

"What if he just exercises his brain his brain daily, giving him more cognitive ability?" Camille questioned Mulder's belief, but Scully seemed to answer for him.

"That's only theoretical. There's a large part of our brains that we don't use, not even adults. However, this child may have been able to harness, or somehow turn on this dark side of his brain, which is still not completely understood by modern science."

"I think you know just as well as I do that Praise isn't the only one in the world that can do this." Mulder looked directly at Camille, who was starting to scare her.

"Excuse me, is there something here that I'm not following alone with?" Camille scoffed looking proportionally at the both of them.

"What Mulder is trying to say is that he thinks that you also use a part of the dark side of the brain."

Mulder stood up and turned off the hot projector. "I don't think, I know. Did you ever know that you were on file, Ms. Fache?"

"That's impossible, the Assistant Director said he found nothing on the database."

"Did you see this information?"

"No"

"Then how are you to know that he's telling the truth?" Mulder crossed his arms, seeming to get the last of it.

Camille knew he was right, she was at that time memorizing numbers and coordinates. She didn't even bother to take two seconds to look over Skinner's shoulder to see if anything had really pulled up. She just figured he'd tell her the truth. However, this seemed to open a new can of worms.

"Anyways. To be more specific." Mulder got up and pointed to a file cabinet with the initials,** E-F**. "You were in _my _files. I can't seem to find them now, which lead suspicion as to who took it."

_I hope you aren't going to suggest Skinner. The more important thing, is how much do they know that they could have made a report on me?_

"How much of my information was there?" Camille seemed angry, but curious in a way.

"Not long. Up until about three years ago when you disappeared. The bureau must have assumed you were dead, and marked your file with an 'X' for unexplained and was handed down to us." There was a long pause before Mulder spoke up again.

"You are psychokinetic, right? You move things around with your mind?"

"Mulder." Scully sighed in a neutral tone. She did sound sort of agitated with the pushing of Mulder's comments.

"No. I'm serious. That's how you made it out on the streets, no one would mess with someone that possess the power to do such a thing. And then your mother didn't find you, you found her."

"Enough!" Camille shouted. "I don't need to have my story told to me again." She stared at the ground, wondering what there was to do next.

"Thank you. But I should probably go." Camille stood up and without a warning, walked out. She couldn't help but think.

_Skinner thinks I'm lying, Arlene won't stop asking questions, and the two down here just want to read me my story._ _I'm just unwanted, what's new to be told?_

* * *

><p>This one was just a little side chapter. I didn't even feel like this was crucial to the plot, but I thought I'd just kill time since they have more than enough time.<p>

I'm also going to take a new approach. I've been thinking, and I might submit chapter 5 and take like, a week off. It's not because I have things to do, I think I'll just burn the story out with submitting new chapters every day. It might not even be a week. I just think if I take a few days to do other things, I might be able to come back with a fresh plot that had a little more than this one. Most of this chapter was mainly dialogue, and probably one of the more boring ones to write.

Anywho, I will talk to you all later, whether it be tomorrow or in a week. Until Next Time.


	6. Chapter 5: Do what you do best

Chapter Five is finally up! I apologize for the wait, I just writing it up yesterday, so I took a little more than a break that I really wanted to. Thank you for staying with me!

I do not own the characters that are in the _X Files _series, Camille and other mentioned are condoned as mine.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>

Do what you do best

Camille sat in a chair in AD Skinner's office, shuffling her feet in the empty room. She predicted that Arlene went on break and Skinner was in his office doing work, so she didn't bother to see him, neither would he want to see her. She realized that she pretty much put up a child's fit and stormed out of his office last time. The brown haired girl sat back in her chair, only to be alarmed by the opening of the outer door.

She turned around to see the same man she encountered the other day. He was hunched over like usual, wearing what looked like FBI appropriate attire.

**Camille's point of view**

I turn to see the man's neutral emotion, despite him knowing my disappointment of his presence. _What's he doing back here? _

The man turns and sits on a seat on the opposite side of the room. He reaches into his coat and pulls out a box of cigarettes. "Do you mind?" He asks.

_Sure, I love the next lung cancer like everyone else _was the thought that ran through my mind, but I politely refrained and shrugged.

"I guess not."

The man took that as a no and lit up his cigarette, drawing a deep puff of air. All I could do was stay there and try not to stare as often. But this man seemed to come back an awful lot, which concerned me to if Skinner had an ulterior motive that I don't know about.

"Most people in the states develop cancers through second hand smoke." I blurted. I don't know really why, but I decided it was better than nothing.

"Well." The man took one more puff. "I asked, and you didn't seem to have a problem." The man continued at his cigarette.

**Skinner's Point of View**

I sat at one of the farther corners of the cafeteria, away from the large clusters of people. I don't visit the cafeteria downstairs, but I had asked Arlene to meet me here in about 5 minutes so we could talk. I took another wash at the bottled water to wash the peanut butter sandwich down.

I looked down at my watch to check the time, only when I returned my glance, Arlene was looking around for me as well. I stood up and smiled, gesturing her. She soon caught on and apologized for her time.

"Don't worry about it. Please, sit." Skinner pulled out a seat for her. When she sat down, he pushed it in and returned to his seat.

Arlene smiled as started to eat her lunch she had bought.

"Anyways." I finished up his sandwich and threw the trash away. "I called you down here to see if Ms. Fache has said anything peculiar to you, or done anything that would be considered strange in a way?" I attempted to make this conversation sound as realistic as possible, even though they were talking about someone who posed as unrealistic.

Arlene shook her ahead, refraining from speaking with a mouth full of a turkey sandwich. After she washed it down, she spoke up.

"I don't think she's said anything weird. She doesn't act like someone her age, when I always take her out for lunch; she's always very cautious and quiet. It doesn't seem like a characteristic she would have." She then took another bite of her sub.

I sighed, knowing it was a long shot. Camille wouldn't tell his secretary any more than him.

**Camille's POV**

After a long pause of silence, the smoking man spoke up once again.

"You visit him very often, don't you?" he played the pronoun game even though Camille knew he was talking about Skinner. I wasn't sure how to respond to the man. I still was contemplating whether or not he was good or bad.

"Every so often." I lied through my teeth. Although, I don't think the man fell for it. He seems like an all-knowing person. "How about you?" I tried to stretch the conversation.

"Oh. You know, on occasion." The man sighed.

I nodded, trying to find something to do. A little while after, I excused herself from the room and made her ways towards the restroom.

**Regular POV**

Meanwhile, a hooded figure walked silently through the hallway and into the same office that the young girl had walked out. He clicked the door closed and scoffed.

"She's gotten taller." He pulled the hood. The man in, what presumed to be his mid 30's, has dark brown hair that is slicked back.

The cigarette smoking man looked up at the man in glee.

"Ah, Krycek. Nice to see you come by again." He extinguished the cigarette in a nearby ash tray.

"Don't play games with me, old man. Is it her? Is that why you called me back up?" His tone changed from neutral to annoyed.

"Now don't you want to hear it all?" The man playfully smirked as he lit another cigarette. Krycek remained silent, still unamused by the man's comment.

The cigarette smoking man sighed, knowing Krycek wanted him to get to the point.

"Skinner knows about the girl."

"So?"

"If he exposes it, we all go back to day one." The smoking man held his cigarette, his voice raspy and harsh. "He exposes everything we've tried to keep secret for years. It goes farther can you, Krycek."

Krycek scoffed. "So, what do you want me to do?"

The cigarette man sat up once more and looked Krycek face to face. "Do what you do best." With that said, he tossed the lit cigarette into the ash tray and walked out.

Krycek sat there speechless, shifting his weight. He didn't even bother to look back at the door while the man was exiting, instead, he stood there and thought for a moment, moving his lower jaw around. After a few moments, Krycek opened the door and slammed it just. He stormed out into the hallway and into down the stairwell.

* * *

><p>This was kinda a side chapter as well. I think the only main thing that I wanted to have in this chapter was the introduction to Alex Krycek. If anyone has suggestions, feel free to let me know, it helps me out a lot! Until Next Time..<p> 


	7. Chapter 6: Welcome Back

All flashbacks/memories will now be in _italicize._

Otherwise, Enjoy Chapter Six!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>

Welcome Back

Skinner and Camille sat in the office, the end of office hours nearly approaching once again in weeks. It's almost like a never ending cycle, where little to no difference in the day. Every day, Camille tries her best to come up with a new way to jump start her life, but essentially, they all fail with legal intervention. Truthfully, Camille wanted to go back to school and go from there, but she didn't want to plague the thought to Skinner, or repeat what had happened at one of the last days that she had attended school. Camille looked back at the clock once more; _9:26pm_, and sat back into her chair and fell into deep memory.

_Camille was having once again, another late day, she continued to attempt to shove her pack into the small locker that she was assigned and rushed into her 6th grade class, her presentation in hand. As usual, everyone gave her dirty looks for even bothering to participate fully in the class at such a young age if she wasn't going to make an effort to show up on time._

_After class, Camille walked silently through the halls, overhearing the girl behind her gossip about how her shoes were old and worn out, or that her dress wasn't frilly enough. She learned to become accustomed to the sound of antagonizing, and whenever the girls would presume Camille, she would ignore them._

_Except today was different._

_Camille had presented a topic on religious icons for her history class and her opinion on how religious icons have shaped how society view topics. Camille gave it her best effort to try to attract a group of people to call friends, but she still couldn't get the girls to leave her alone._

_This time, the girls had presumed Camille with comments as "How about you leave the talk to the grownups like your parents. Oh wait, they weren't even proper adults the way you act. "_

_Camille always felt strongly for exposing standards like such, but with the death of her mother, the fact that they even bring her and her father into the comments intimidated Camille. Instead, she kept walking down the hall in a quiet and calm matter. The girls only presumed to continue with the snide remarks. After a crude comment on how her mother didn't raise Camille right to listen when you are spoken to, it sent Camille over the edge. She turned around and landed a fist into one of the girl's shoulder blades, sending her jerking backwards, but not enough force to throw off her balance._

_It was like the girls were feeding on the threats, they only resumed, but getting more aggressive with their comment. Camille had backed herself into a corner, both literally and mentally. She was at a standstill, forced to listen to the girls. The counselor that the school had assigned Camille taught her not to listen, but they had gotten too far on a personal level for Camille to think rationally. Camille shrunk to the corner and curled into a ball. After over a minute of insults, Camille was ready to go off like a hot gun shell._

_Muffled by the fact that she was curled into a ball, Camille yelled for someone to hear. The heavy light fixture then fell from the ceiling and came crashing behind the four girls, shattering it into pieces. At the time, they were all shocked at what had just happened, which gave an escaping point for Camille. She dashed to the door and out to the trees that leaves started to turn shades of red, orange and yellow. A large gush of wind blew by, but Camille was so nervous and on edge, she didn't feel the breeze. She tried her best to gather her thoughts. It wasn't until now that Camille knew that these weird string of events weren't coincidental; that they weren't happening because of her. She still didn't know exactly how to explain it, nor did she understand it either. She just knew that she had something that others didn't, which made her feel even more different from the rest._

Snapping out of the deep conscious of her mind, Camille jerked upwards, and in reflex, she stood up and scanned the room. This caused Skinner to look up from his tire daze at the computer screen.

"Is everything okay?" He asked. Camille had yet to realize that she had disturbed Skinner's trance and stared at the clock that now read 11:46pm.

"Was I asleep?"

"Maybe, I wasn't really paying attention." Skinner pulled his wire rimmed glasses off and rubbed his eyes only to put them back on once again. He booted down the computer and stretched his legs. "We should probably start to head back and let's call it an early night." Skinner yawned, pulling his jacket on.

Camille agreed and followed him out of the building and out to the parking garage. While on their way, Camille kept feeling that someone was following them, or at least watching their every move, which made her uneasy. She started to walk faster and closer to Skinner, as if they were shoulder to shoulder.

After getting in the car and out to the main road, Camille looks in the rear view mirror and spotted a car not all too far with a man, a man with dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and the signature thick lens. She knew that man from anywhere. That was the face of the man that tossed her out into the streets and left her for dead.

Camille just thought she was seeing things until they parked and the car behind them parked right behind them and turned off the ignition. Camille's stomach began to churn as her heart rate increased, feeling hot all of the sudden. Out of instinct, she grabbed Skinner's thigh, which caused him to flinch, but before he could peel her hand off, Camille spoke in short and broken tones.

"Do, do you have your gun on you?"

"Of course I do; I always do. Why? Camille, What's wrong?" Skinner turned off the engine and looked at Camille's worried face to keep going from his to the mirror. He turned around and saw what Camille was seeing. He didn't see the big problem, and he concluded that another guy was going exactly where they were going, no problem.

"I mean, it's been a while, but," Camille stopped as she watched the man get out of his car and slowly walk towards the car, but in a manner that seems like he wasn't interested in their car. Then, like a police officer, he tapped on the window, peering into it.

Skinner looked once more at Camille, who was practically trembling, but proceeded to roll down the window.

"May I help you?" Skinner asked. In one quick fell swoop, the man's fingers formed into a fist and collided with Skinner's jaw and lower temple, sending a jolt of pain down his body followed with darkness.

The man looked up at the terrified girl who sat trying to unlock the other door.

"Welcome back, Darling,"

* * *

><p>And, I leave you with that cliffhanger! I've been busy with everything that I keep forgetting to just write whatever comes to mind and I wanted Camille's father to come in some time, and the story was kind of slowing down, so I needed something to keep it alive. Hopefully I shouldn't be keeping you on edge for the next chapter, as it should be up soon, but no definite date. Other than that, Thank you for sticking with me for chapter 6!<p> 


End file.
